un amor con alas
by universe453
Summary: hola amigos bueno esto es solo mi opinión creo que es el primer fic de steven y lapis disfruten steven conoce a una chica de la cual se enamora al instante pero que pasara durante su relacion( cancelado lo siento :( )
1. conociéndonos

hola amigos bueno tuve una idea que me gusto bastaste Steven xlapis bueno me vino a la mente mientras dibujaba a lapis y bueno me apareció la idea pero cambiare un poco la forma de escritura me refiero a esto( Steven:) así volveré a la forma de escribir antigua que os guste  
en una mañana mientras Steven hablaba por teléfono con Connie  
-escuela, y que es eso- dijo confundido el chico

-hgun ya sabes pupitres, números, globos( me refiero a esos con la tierra ya no recuerdo el nombre) etc- dijo la chica morena

-ah ok Connie bueno después hablamos - se despidió Steven

5 minutos después perla y Steven estaban juntando cosas

\- y como empezamos esta "escuela"- dijo la chica de ojos azules

\- ah no se por que siempre no pregunto las cosas importantes- dijo triste el chico  
luego de una conversación perla le da un espejo luego Steven sale asía afuera y va hablando con el espejo y cuando ve que empieza a repetir  
\- eh que ocurre- dijo confundido el chico

ve que el espejo solo repite frases sin sentido entre distintos gestos que el uso

\- no sé qué dices, que tratas de decirme- dijo confundido (autor: are esto mas rápido asiendo que Steven libere a lapis ahora) luego de eso en el espejo dice que retire la gema del espejo él hace eso y cuando lo hace el espejo se rompe y se transforma en una chica muy hermosa

\- wow es hermosa- dijo para si mismo

-hola..soy lapis- dijo eso con cansancio

-¿lapis?- dijo confundido el chico

\- lapislázuli- dijo la chica

-y que hacías dentro de ese espejo- pregunto el

-bueno te lo diré pero vallamos a otro lugar – dijo ella ya que mucha gente los estaban mirando lo cual incomodaba a lapis caminan hasta a la playa se sientan bajo el muelle y lapis empieza a hablar

\- bueno todo empezó cuando yo era una de las gemas de cristal- Steven la interrumpe

\- espera tú eras una de las gemas de cristal- interrumpiendo

\- si bueno continuo por favor las preguntas para el final, bueno yo era una de las gemas de cristal hasta que por haber hecho algo que estaba prohibido las demás gemas de cristal decidieron encerrarme en ese espejo y siempre eh estado sola casi 200 años- eso ultimo lo dijo llorando Steven le da un abrazo y le dice

\- ya nunca más ya no estás sola y prometo nunca dejarte sola- dijo el chico consolándola ella corresponde el abrazo y se pone a llorar en su hombro y le dice

-gracias- dijo entre lagrimas luego de unos 5 minutos lapis se calma y Steven le pregunta

\- tienes tu gema rota- dijo preocupado

-si a estado así desde que me metieron ah ese espejo

\- date la vuelta- le dice el

\- pero porque- dijo confundida

\- solo confía en mí, pero será algo extraño- lapis se da vuelta y Steven lame su mano y luego la pone en la gema de lapis asiendo que esta se repare

\- Steven tu arreglaste mi gema- dijo con mucha alegría ella

\- no hay de que- luego de eso lapis lo abraza y le dice

\- muchas gracias tú has sido mi primer amigo de verdad- dijo ella a lo cual Steven solo sonríe y la vuelve ah abrazar luego charlan hasta que ya oscureció

\- ya es un poco tarde y estoy muy lejos de casa – dijo el chico

\- no te preocupes yo te puedo llevar- dijo lapis

\- pero como- dijo el luego lapis saca unas alas de agua toma a Steven y lo lleva a casa

\- muy bien y dónde está tu casa- hay donde esa estatua- dijo Steven

Al llegar Steven mientas se despedía de lapis perla, amatista y garnet le gritan que se aleje de ella

-ALEJATE DE ELLA- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo sacaban sus armas lapis estaba asustada creía que la volverían a encerrar y volvería a estar sola lo que iso que se pusiera las manos en los ojos cuando de repente

\- no dejare que le hagan daño- dijo Steven poniéndose enfrente de ella con las manos en forma de abrazo ( ya saben esa posición de picolo cuando protege a gohan) a lo que las 3 se detuvieron y le dicen

\- estás loco sabes lo que es ella- dijo garnet

\- ¡SI! ¡ES MI AMIGA Y NO DEJARE QUE LA LASTIMEN!- dijo el desafiante a lo que lapis se puso feliz garnet desactivando su arma dice

\- está bien si tú piensas eso por mi está bien- dijo garnet luego las tres se van y Steven le da la mano a lapis para que se levante y le dice

\- siempre podrás confiar en mí- dijo Steven

\- Steven…- susurro la joven

\- bueno ya es tarde y todo dime tienes algún lugar donde dormir- dijo Steven algo sonrojado

-de hecho casi toda mi vida eh vivido dentro de ese espejo- dijo triste

\- ya veo quieres quedarte aquí- dijo feliz Steven

\- puedo quedarme- dijo ella

\- si quieres duermes en mi cama y yo en el sillón- dijo Steven

\- pero no será mucha molestia – dijo ella

\- no para nada- respondió feliz Steven así pasa la noche y al llegar la mañana Steven se encontraba hablando con perla

\- oye Steven que piensas de lapis- (esto tal vez ya lo hayan leído en otro fic de dragones de berk) lapis en ese momento estaba escuchando todo

\- bueno que es una chica bastante divertida fuerte hábil inteligente y muy linda- eso ultimo lo dijo un poco sonrojado lapis se encontraba feliz al escuchar todo lo que Steven pensaba de ella

\- valla alguien está enamorado- dijo burlona perla

\- bueno no lo se, hmnn iré a despertar a lapis para que venga a desayunar- lapis al escuchar eso se vuelve a tapar y se hace la dormida

\- oye lapis despierta a desayunar- dijo steven

\- hmn esta bien- dijo lapis al bajar se da cuenta de que perla garnet y amatista la miraban como con odio o ira lo que la asía pensar que seguían molestas ella solo comía sin mirar asía arriba hasta que Steven dijo

\- vamos que pasa quien se murió que hay tanto silencio je je- dijo como siempre alegre Steven lapis se ríe un poco

bueno hasta aquí este capitulo continuare según sus comentarios que son apreciados y ideas se aceptan


	2. el beso soñado

Muy buena gente aquí la continuación de mi fic tal vez mientras avanzamos en la historia habrá contenido no acto para menores vocabulario fuerte sexo y cosas así quedan advertidos disfruten

\- hmn está bien- dijo lapis al bajar se da cuenta de que perla garnet y amatista la miraban como con odio o ira lo que la asía pensar que seguían molestas ella solo comía sin mirar asía arriba hasta que Steven dijo

\- vamos que pasa quien se murió que hay tanto silencio je je- dijo como siempre alegre Steven lapis se ríe un poco a lo que perla le pregunta

-dime lapis que fue lo que insiste exactamente para que el consejo de las gemas allá decidido encerrarte en ese espejo- pregunto perla a lapis

\- bueno yo..- dijo lapis con tono triste a lo que perla le dice

\- vamos lapis si lo cuentas podrás quitarte un poco el peso de tus hombros- dijo sabiamente perla

\- bueno verán todo paso hace 200 años cuando yo estaba junto con otra gema llamada peridot y lo que paso que él me dijo que lo ayude con algo yo no sabía que estaba a punto de robar la estatua de la media luna seguí inocentemente y cuando me doy cuenta que estaba robando peridot me noquea y me echa la culpa diciendo que yo robe y rompí la estatua cuando fue él y cuando me doy cuenta ya estaba en ese espejo y eso fue lo que paso- dijo un poco triste lapis

\- oh lo lamento si no querías hablar de eso- dijo perla algo triste por ella

\- no pasa nada perla- dijo ella

\- qué raro porque me llamo por mi nombre y no por otra cosa- dijo pensando perla

Una vez terminado el desayuno garnet perla y amatista se van a una misión y Steven aprovecha el momento para mostrarle la ciudad a lapis

-oye lapis que tal si te muestro la ciudad- dijo Steven

-bueno me serviría conocer un poco el lugar, será como una cita- a lo que Steven solo pudo sonrojar y responder nervioso

\- como digas jeje.. Bueno vamos- dice Steven con entusiasmo

Steven primero la lleva al parque de diversiones (sise que no puede entrar Steven el serio episodio pero lo ignore)

-bueno lapis a que juego te quieres subir- dijo alegre Steven

\- no sé a cual subirme todo esto es nuevo para mí – respondió lapis

\- bueno ya se ve el juego que te llame más la atención- dijo Steven a lo que lapis luego de ver unos cuantos ve la rueda de chicago ( aquí en chile se le llama así también tiene el nombre de rueda de la fortuna)

\- ese me llama la atención la rueda de la fortuna- dijo lapis con una sonrisa y Steven solo pudo pensar

\- pero a ese juego solo se suben parejas- pensó sin darse cuenta que se sonrojaba

\- pasa algo Steven- pregunta la chica

\- no nada subamos- dijo nervioso y sonrojado cuando por fin pueden subir al juego al llegar a lo alto lapis se asusta asiendo que abrase a Steven lo que ISO que se pusiera sumamente rojo lo único que pensó fue solo miro Asia la playa

\- mira que linda esta la playa- dijo Steven lapis miro y vio que se veía muy linda la playa cuando termina el juego Steven la lleva a los juegos de árcade

\- muy bien lapis mira en este juego lo que tienes que hacer es lanzar agua a los patos para que se caigan y ganaras algún premio ves- Steven le explico

\- así- dijo lapis usando los poderes de su gema lanzo agua derribando todo- lo icé bien, ¿Steven?

\- no se supone que tienes que hacerlo con esta pistola no con tus paredes intentemos otro juego a ver ese, mira lapis lo que tienes que hacer es derribar toda esta torre de latas( lo se parece feria no juegos de árcade xD) lapis lanza la bola y no derriba nada y dice triste

\- ah… yo quería ese peluche- Steven decide intentarlo y derriba la torre y gana el peluche y se lo da a lapis

\- aquí tienes amiga- le da el oso y lapis lo abraza de felicidad

**LAPIS POV**

Que me está pasando por qué me gusta tanto abrazar a este chico será que.. no es mitad humano además que tal si él no lo está lo que dijo en la mañana no afirma que tal vez sienta algo por mi será que me estoy enamorando de este chico no santas gemas que pensaran de mi que soy pedófila o algo así no

**FIN POV**

-eh lapis en que piensas estas bien- pregunto curioso el joven

\- no; no es nada- en eso suenan las tripas de lapis

\- ah solo tienes hambre porque no me lo dijiste ven te llevare al siguiente destino – dijo Steven ; Steven y lapis van a por una donas y al llegar Lars dice

\- valla enano quien es tu amiga- dijo incrédulo Lars

\- nadie que te importe solo dame una donas y nos iremos- dijo serio Steven

\- vamos Steven estaba bromeando- dijo riéndose Lars

\- aquí tienes Steven- dijo sonriente sindi

\- gracias adiós- se despidió Steven al salir- toma lapis pruébala son deliciosas- dándole una doma de chocolate a lapis; lapis la muerde un poco para ver el sabor y al ver que sabía bien siguió comiendo

\- valla esteben son deliciosas- dijo risueña lapis cuando llego la tarde fueron al muelle y se sentado a hablar al principio había un silencio y Steven pensó

**STEVEN POV**

Que me pasa por que me siento así ciento que mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho esa piel azul marino y esos ojos azules y ese cabello es tan linda no creo que me este enamorando pero como negar lo que siente mi corazón

**FIN POV **

-oye Steven quería preguntarte algo- dijo sonrojada lapis

\- dime lapis- dijo Steven

\- bueno la pase muy bien hoy no me divertía así en años y quería decirte algo- se puso cada ves mas roja

\- dime lapis que es- dijo Steven curioso

\- bueno es que yo.. Bueno.. Yo al diablo me siento atraída por ti- dijo tan roja que ya no parecía de piel azul más o menos violeta Steven no sabía que decir pero lapis entendió mal ese silencio

\- lo sabia no sientes lo mismo- dijo sollozando pero cuando siente uno brazos abrazándola y luego algo cálido y suave en los labios solo abrió de par en par sus ojos Steven la avía besado ella correspondiendo el beso lleno de amor si no fuera por falta de oxigeno seguirían así y se quedaron hay viendo el atardecer

Continuara

**Tengo pensado algo como que Steven y lapis se hacen novios y perla se pone muy celosa al vorde de pelear con lapis y Steven debe decidir con quién quedarse ** continuara


	3. una idea rara

Hola bros aquí el capitulo 3 y bueno tal vez hallan partes similares al fic algo imposible de byxiaxer mi intención no es copiar solo que con su fic me inspire bueno empecemos en el capitulo anterior

\- dime lapis que es- dijo Steven curioso

\- bueno es que yo... Bueno... Yo al diablo me siento atraída por ti- dijo tan roja que ya no parecía de piel azul más o menos violeta Steven no sabía que decir pero lapis entendió mal ese silencio

\- lo sabia no sientes lo mismo- dijo sollozando pero cuando siente uno brazos abrazándola y luego algo cálido y suave en los labios solo abrió de par en par sus ojos Steven la avía besado ella correspondiendo el beso lleno de amor si no fuera por falta de oxigeno seguirían así y se quedaron hay viendo el atardecer a los 5 minutos Steven le pregunta

\- lapis, quieres ser mi novia- dijo un poco sonrojado el chico a lo que lapis respondió

\- claro Steven- se dieron un pequeño pero cariñoso beso cuando ya se hace muy tarde Steven y lapis se van tomados de la mano hasta casa pero antes de que lleguen perla los avía visto por la ventana de la casa y dijo

\- que hace esa tonta tomada de la mano de mi Steven – se dijo para si misma llena de enojo cuando Steven y lapis llegan

\- hola chicas quiero contarles algo dijo emocionado y algo sonrojado Steven a lo que amatista dice

\- que cosa Steven- dijo la chica de cabello blanco

-bueno yo y lapis... Bueno somos novios –dijo sonrojado Steven y lapis también se puso roja a lo que solo pudieron responder

\- valla es enserio- dijo amatista

\- si…- lapis

\- los felicito- dijo garnet

\- si se ven bien juntos- dijo perla pero por dentro estaba llena de celos

\- gracias por apoyarnos chicas- dijo con una sonrisa

\- lo siento chicas pero debo irme- dijo perla

\- está bien… que le pasa- dijo amatista perla al entrar a su habitación se cubre los ojos y empieza a llorar y se dice

\- fui una tonta al dejar que esa se quede aquí sabia que intentaría quedarse con mi Steven desde lo que dijo esta mañana –

Flash black

-luego del desayuno Steven llama a perla y le dice

\- perla tú que eres la más inteligente del grupo –dijo alagando a la gema

\- oh Steven me algas que necesitas- dijo sonriente perla

\- bueno ya que tu sabes mas de esto bueno es que- Steven paro

\- Steven como le dije a lapislázuli déjalo salir así podre ayudar y te quitadas algo del peso de tus hombros- dijo sabia perla

\- bueno es que últimamente me siento raro al estar con lapis y siento como que mi corazón late demasiado cuando estoy junto a ella que crees que significa- perla al escuchar supe al instante que se estaba enamorando pero ella quería que Steven fuera para ella sola ya que ella se avía enamorado de él pero no podía decirlo

\- eh perla que crees que sea- dijo confundido Steven

\- bueno creo que lo podrías descubrir con tu cuenta- dijo perla y luego se fue

Fin flash black

Perla fue y se quedo sentada en su habitación sollozando mientras con Steven y lapis

-Bueno Steven creo que hoy no tendrás que dormir en el sofá creo que puedes dormir conmigo- dijo roja lapis a lo que Steven no pudo interactuar nada inteligente

\- como digas amor- fue lo único que pudo decir cuando se recuestan ninguno se veía tenían vergüenza ambos estaban sonrojados aunque eran novios se sentían avergonzados hasta que Steven decidió por voltear para ver a lapis se quedaron hay viéndose mutuamente Steven se decía

\- vamos bésala ya la besaste hoy no se va a molestar- decía en la mente lapis pensaba lo mismo Steven tomo valor y agarro su barbilla y la beso apasionadamente asiendo que lapis se ponga más roja pero correspondió el beso al principio eran algo apagados pero luego empezaron a ser más largos y apasionados Steven se sentía bastante bien pero no lo neguemos también algo excitado lapis no se salvaba también se empezó a sentir excitada asiendo que soltada un gemido de placer Steven solo pensaba

\- no puedo creer que este al borde de hacerlo pero ahora que lo pienso soy joven aun – Steven dejo de besar a lapis y se sentó en la cama y lapis dice

\- está bien Steven si quieres podemos esperar a que tengas la edad – dijo sonriente lapis a la mañana siguiente lapis despierta y ve que Steven la estaba abrazando por detrás ella se volteo y decidió esperar que despierte cuando el sol cubre la cara de Steven el se despierta y saluda a lapis

\- hola querida como despertaste- dijo feliz Steven (nota de autor se me olvido decir que Steven tiene 16años para que sepan)

-muy bien gracias amor- se dieron un beso y luego escuchan el nombre de Steven

-Steven- grito perla

\- boy en seguida, ya vengo amor cuando Steven llega donde perla ve que ella se encontraba llorando

\- perla te pasa algo porque lloras- dijo preocupado Steven

\- Steven quería decirte que siempre te eh querido- dijo perla

\- si ya lo sabía siempre estas preocupada por mi- dijo sonriente Steven

\- me refiero a que me gustas estoy enamorada de ti- dijo azul perla con lagrimas en los ojos Steven no supo qué hacer no supo que decirle a perla pues él estaba enamorado de lapis pero no supo que decir así que

\- mira perla eres una chica muy linda pero mi corazón pertenece a lapis si supiera cómo dividirme en 2 para que no sufras lo siento perla- dijo Steven dándole un beso en la mejilla pero perla se levanta y va a su cuarto con la cabeza agacha y lagrimas por sus ojos supo que avía perdido a Steven 2 horas después Steven sale y deja a lapis en la casa perla salió de su cuarto con la intención de ir por algo de comer y cuando ve a lapis sentada en la sala ella va a hablar con ella

\- oye lapis- dijo perla lapis la mira extrañada pensó que no le volvería ah hablar por lo de Steven

\- dime perla- confundida la gema azul

\- quería decirte que no te tengo ningún tipo de rencor o algo por que tu sales con Steven- dijo perla

\- sabes tal vez pueda ayudarte- dijo sonriente lapis

Continuara

Bueno amigos decidí que no haré que perla se ponga celosa ya que durante escribía este se me vino otra idea se aceptan ideas comentarios criticas son bien aceptadas hasta otra


	4. el enemigo es el amigo

Hola amigos aquí el capitulo numero 4 de este fic que al parecer les gusta leerlo y a mí me gusta hacerlo bueno en el capitulo anterior  
\- oye lapis- dijo perla lapis la mira extrañada pensó que no le volvería ah hablar por lo de Steven

\- dime perla- confundida la gema azul

\- quería decirte que no te tengo ningún tipo de rencor o algo por que tu sales con Steven- dijo perla

\- sabes tal vez pueda ayudarte- dijo sonriente lapis

\- Así y que es- dijo entre sollozos la chica "perfecta"

\- si quieres podemos salir juntas para hacernos mas amigas tal ve así Steven te mire de forma distinta- dijo lapis a lo que perla solo pudo responder

\- pero es tu novio idiota, que acaso vas a romper por el por mi culpa- dijo triste perla

-no me refiero a que si te ve conviviendo conmigo en vez de intentar matarme mejoren su amistad- dijo lapis

\- ah ya veo si tienes razón reconozco que me ganaste a Steven es mejor ser amigas que enemigas- dijo perla abrazando a lapis(autor: no piensen que perla se va a enamorar de lapis eso no) Steven en ese momento avía escuchado lo que perla pensaba y se puso feliz Stev_e_n perla y lapis avían estado hablando hasta que garnet llama a todos y dice

\- chicos esta vez tendremos una misión no como las otras- dijo seriamente garnet

\- qué clase de misión- dice Steven

\- una que tendremos que ir en grupos Steven usted ira con perla y lapis yo con amatista- dijo garnet

\- pero nosotros somos 3 y ustedes 2- dice lapis

\- es que donde iremos nosotros tendremos que hacer cosas que necesito que tiene amatista y donde irán ustedes ya se imaginan que es lo que tienen que hacer es ir a buscar una arma - dice garnet

\- está bien- Steven lapis y perla entrar al transportador y llegan a un lugar un poco extraño cuando salen de hay

\- bueno según garnet el arma esta en esa torre- dice perla

-ok vamos- dice Steven mientras van caminando tienen que hacer distintas pruebas cuando llegan a la torre y ven el arma Steven dice

\- valla después de todo lo que pasamos no puedo creer que sea tan fácil como tomarla- dice confiado Steven mientras toma el arma pero al tomarla un guardia aparece y dice

\- si se quieren llevar el arma tendrán que derrotarme primero- dice el guardia sacando una espada lapis saca sus alas y crea copias de agua perla saca su lanza y Steven toma una espada que estaba tirara la batalla fue dura pero ni con las copias de lapis y el ataque de perla y Steven afectaba al guardia hasta que Steven saca su escudo y se lo lanza rompiendo parte de su armadura lo que impresiona al guardia y el piensa

\- el es la gema de cuarzo debo apoderadme de su cuerpo tengo una idea- el guardia quien en realidad era un monstruo de la oscuridad en ese cuerpo hace una bomba de humo sale del cuerpo de la estatua y entra al cuerpo de Steven

\- ya entre pero necesito tiempo para adaptarme por ahora dejare que se vallan- piensa el monstruo de nombre azura

\- Steven estas bien- dice preocupada lapis a lo que Steven responde

\- si tranquila estoy bien- dice mientras la abraza

\- chicos creo que ya debemos irnos antes de que esa cosa vuelva- dice perla

\- está bien- dice Steven se van al transportador cuando llegan a casa ven que garnet y amatista ya estaban hay

\- hola chicas ya llegamos- dice Steven

\- trajeron el arma- pregunto garnet

\- sí pero tuvimos que luchar pero lo conseguimos- dijo lapis

\- ya veo bueno tenemos el resto del día- dijo garnet

\- y para qué son las armas- pregunto Steven

\- son para purificar gemas eliminarles el mal- dijo garnet

\- balla y las guardaremos para algo importante- dijo lapis

\- no ya eh purificado las gemas que teníamos en capsulas ahora solo hay que descansar y esperar- dijo garnet durante el día Steven se sentía raro sentía deseos de atacar a las chicas para no hacerlo salió para afuera a fuera empezó a oír una voz que se le hacía familiar decía

\- vamos chico no quieres ser fuerte déjame usar tu cuerpo- decía la voz

\- cállate y dime donde estas- dijo molesto Steven

\- vamos quieres el poder reconócelo quieres ser más que una carga para las chicas- dicho esto pasaron imágenes por la cabeza de Steven de cuando tenía 12 años( recuerden ahora tiene 16) y todas las idioteces que asía en eso azura aprovecho para apoderarse del cuerpo de Steven al hacerlo Steven cambio tanto física como psicológicamente su cabello comenzó a crecer y tomar el color azul su piel se izo más oscura le crecieron los colmillos sus labios se asieron mondaros y sus ojos se asieron rojos y su iris negra Steven pego un grito que garnet lapis perla y amatista escucharon al llegar vieron que Steven estaba cambiando

\- Steven que te ocurre- grito preocupada lapis en eso Steven/azura se voltea con una sonrija psicópata y dice

\- (su voz se escucha doble la voz de azura y la zulla) ahora que tengo el poder del cuarzo vencerme no será tan fácil-dijo azura/Steven

\- esa voz es de azura- grito con temor garnet

\- espera te refieres al azura que vencimos hace 200 años- dijo amatista

\- esto es malo ahora que tiene el cuerpo de Steven tenemos que luchar pero sin matarlo o hacerle mucho daño- dijo garnet

\- si podríamos matar a Steven- dijo perla

\- pero como lo aremos- dice lapis

\- no lo sé- dice perla

\- si no atacan ustedes lo hare yo- dice azura va asía las tres y con un golpe las separa a todas

\- que velocidad- dice perla asustada luego de que dijo eso vio que azura estaba frente a ella y de una patada la manda al fondo del mar luego amatista intenta capturarlo con su látigo pero él hace el efecto invertido usando el látigo de amatista lo usa para estrellarla en algunas rocas y después mandarla al aire luego garnet intenta pelear cuerpo a cuerpo pero el esquivo todos sus golpes de una patada la lanza lejos

\- eso es todo- que fácil perla estaba débil en la orilla de la playa amatista entre una rocas garnet en la arena

\- Steven debes luchar contra azura- gritaba lapis

Mientras tanto dentro de la cabeza de Steven-hace frio donde estoy que es esto esa voz ¿lapis? Que es esto- luego Steven se da cuenta que azura lo tenía atrapado, luego el ve que estaba golpeando a lapis ella intentaba defenderse con agua pero era más rápido y en eso azura ve que ya no podía mover su cuerpo empezó a agarrar su cabeza y a gritar estúpido que haces mientras pasaba eso garnet recordó lo de las armas entro al templo las saco y las unió era como el cañón laser garnet llama a perla amatista y a lapis para apuntar donde azura cuando disparando Steven volvía a su forma original callo inconsciente y luego ven una sombra a la que garnet la envuelve en una capsula y la dejo encerrado

-steven- grito lapis Steven estaba desmayado lapis abrazo a Steven y luego lo besa con lagrimas brotando lagrimas luego de que lo suelta Steven pasa su mano por su cara secando sus lagrimas

-Steven- dijo feliz abrazando a Steven

Bueno continuara ideas son aceptadas


	5. ideas

Hola amigos este no es un capitulo son ideas para seguir con la historia bueno las ideas son

Idea 1: pasa unos meses y llega peridot

Idea 2: Steven no puede controlar su edad asiendo que valla lentamente muriendo

Idea 3: Steven al ayudar a perla en un accidente que tuvo quedan en una posición no muy normal asiendo que lapis se enoje terminando con Steven

Idea 4: Steven y lapis en una batalla descubren que pueden fusionarse

Idea 5: Steven tiene un accidente al salvar a lapis y vuelve a su gema pero lapis no sabía eso

Idea 6: ustedes elijen el final que pasaran los 2 pero ustedes elijen cual es alternativo y definitivo

Final 1 donde Steven y lapis viven felices

Final 2: uno de los dos se sacrifica por el otro

Es su decisión


	6. la verdad y una noche apasionada

bueno amigos aqui el capitulo 5 de un amor con alas bueno este capitulo sera mas centrado a steven

steven se levanta de la arena y abraza a lapis y luego de eso se van a dormir pero steven se sentía distinto por la razón de que sentía que azura aun estaba dentro de el pero de otra manera sentia un ardor en su pecho lapis veía a steven extrañada y le pregunta

\- estas bien amor- le pregunta lapis

\- eh si no te preocupes- le dice steven con voz sospechosa

\- dime la verdad- dice seria lapis

-bueno siento como si azura siguiera dentro de mi pero sin estar dentro- dice confundido steven

-oh ya veo no te preocupes de seguro mañana te sentirás mejor descasa por ahora- die lapis sonriendo

\- claro cariño- le dice steven dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

a la mañana siguiente steven no soportaba el dolor de su pecho asi que fue donde su padre para preguntarle que era

\- eh papa estas aquí- dice steven

greng aparece mojando a steven y dice

-debiste haber traído una manguera contigo ami-guito- dice greng

-bueno eh papa- dice steven

-si que pasa- responde greng

-sabes ultimamente eh tenido mucho dolor cerca del pecho y tambien en la espalda sabes que me pasa- dice steven sintiendo dolor greng quedo impactado el sabia lo que ocurria

-hum... pensé que este día jamas llegaría- dice greng con preocupacion

\- a que te refieres papa- dice steven

\- ven sígueme- responde greng steven confundido greng lo lleva a una especie de sótano y explica( nota esto es algo de devil may cry quise agregar algo de ese juego xD)

\- hace un tiempo los demonios y ángeles vivían en paz pero un demonio se revelo- dice greng a lo que steven responde

\- y eso que tiene que ver con mi dolor- dice steven

greng se pone muy serio y dice

\- steven yo soy hijo de un demonio y un angel... y tu eres un demonio angel mas los poderes de rose steven eres mas fuerte de lo que piensas- dice greng steven no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar

\- soy mas que un humano- fue lo único que salio de su voca

\- ya llegamos- dice greng

-que es eso... una espada?- confuso estaba steven

\- estas armas eran mias ahora son tullas- dice greng

\- pero donde guarabas tremenda espada- dice steven

\- mira recuerdas ese dolo de espalda- dice greng

-si- dice steven

\- esta espada se llama rebelión esta espada tiene la movilidad de tomar distintas formas una de ellas es osiris y la otra arbiter- dice greng

-valla- dice steven greng le pasa la espada al momento de tocar la espada esta desaparece y vuele a aparecer en su espalda

\- eh que paso eh espera mi dolor se fue- dice steven

\- si para que no vuelva a pasar no tienes que separarte nunca de rebelión también ten estas- dice greng

\- pistolas-pregunto steven

\- se llaman ebory y ivory- dice greng

\- valla- dice steven

-escúchame steven por lo mas precioso de este mundo no debes separarte de rebelión- dice serio greng

\- pero por que no- pregunta steven

\- si te separas tanto de rebelión como ebony ivory tus poderes de demonio serán liberados entre otras palabras seras un demonio sin control- dice greng

\- ya veo- dice steven

\- espera te dare mis poderes así como mis recuerdos de como usar cada arma- dice greng

-ok- responde steven greng pone su mano en su cabeza y steven ve cada truco cada cadena todo lo necesario para usar sus poderes mientras tanto con lapis

-hum...- murmulla lapis

\- te sucede algo lapis- le dice perla

\- es que no lose donde esta steven- dice lapis

-tranquila steven es así pronto volverá- le anima perla

-si pero estoy preocupada por el- dice lapis

\- asi y porque- pregunta perla

\- bueno veras desde la lucha contra azura steven se ah puesto medio extraño- dice lapis

\- a que te refieres- dice perla

-es que hoy en la mañana no lo vi a mi lado y en la noche me dijo que tenia dolores tanto en el pecho como en la espalda- dice con tono de preocupación lapis

-oh ya veo pero lapis recuerda es steven del que hablamos el es fuerte valiente- dice perla sonriente

\- gracias amiga- dice lapis devolviendo la sonrisa

devuelta con steven

-esta espada es bastante genial- dice steven caminando casa a lo que se topa con connie

-hola steven- saluda connie

-eh hola connie- saluda steven

\- y esa espada tan grande que llevas- pregunta connie

\- bueno se llama rebelión- dice steven

-re...belion? y tiene nombre- dice connie incrédula

\- si mira recuerdas que te dije que era una gema de cristal- dice steven

-si lo recuerdo- dice connie

\- bueno aparentemente jamas fui humano ya que mi madre era una gema y mi padre era hijo de un demonio y un ángel- dice steven

\- oh ya veo- dice connie

\- si ni yo me lo creo- dice steven

\- bueno adios steven mi madre me esta llamando

\- ok adios connie- dice steven

steven antes de llegar a casa ve que lapis estaba afuera sentada en la playa asi que va asia ella al ver que no se daba cuenta de su presencia la abraza por detrás y le al oído susurra

\- que haces aquí tan sólita amor- susurro steven

\- nada solo pensaba- dice lapis

-y en que- pregunta steven

\- en que tal vez podríamos salir a algun lugar- dice lapis algo apenada

\- claro mi amor cuando quieras si quieres ahora- dice steven

\- si pero adonde- pregunta lapis

\- a mi me da igual el lugar mientras este contigo- dice steven asiendo que lapis se sonroje

steven y lapis salen a comer luego a la feria y al final se quedan paseando por la orilla de la playa

-steven este dia fue maravilloso- dice lapis

\- si ya nada lo puede arruinar- dice feliz steven besando los labios de lapis duraron asi un tiempo hasta que steven se lanza sobre ella asiendo que vallan dando vueltas por la arena steven luego beso el cuello de lapis asiendo que ella suelte un gemido steven steba feliz por que supo que lapis disfrutaba de eso no llegaron muy lejos si luego lapis le dice a steven

\- creo que ya es hora de irnos a casa no crees- dice lapis aun sonrojada por lo de hace segundos

\- esta bien vamos- dice steven

\- hasta aqui este capitulo las ideas que van a pasar son

-la fusion de steven y lapis

\- steven salvando a lapis vuelve a su gema eso sera hasta otra y diganme si les gusto que agregara lo de devil may cry


	7. fusionarnos?

_**Hola amigos de fanfiction bueno decidí que ya era hora de actualizar el fic de un amor con alas y bueno empecemos **_

_**Un amor con alas **_

_**Capítulo 7: nuestro poder **_

_Steven y lapis esteban en un parque y perla amatista y garnet en una misión mientras ellos estaban en eso en un lugar lejos de donde estaban en el planeta madre jasper y peridot planeaban ir a la tierra para reactivar la guardería _

_-bueno hoy eremos a la tierra a reactivar la guardería-dijo peridot a jasper _

_-está bien pero… destruiré primero a rose cuarzo-dijo jasper _

_-está bien… vamos-dijo peridot _

_**Con perla garnet y amatista **_

_-¿porque estamos aquí garnet?-pregunto perla_

_-porque tenemos que destruirlo-dijo garnet_

_-este… bien- dijeron perla y amatista _

_**Con Steven y lapis **_

_**-¿**__Steven?-pregunto lapis_

_-si-respondió el joven _

_-tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo lapis_

_-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Steven confundido _

_-no lo sé pero siento que algo malo va a pasar-dijo lapis algo asustada _

_-bueno… tranquila si llega a pasar algo yo te protegeré-dice Steven besando a lapis _

_**Con garnet perla y amatista **_

_-que es lo que buscas!_

_!-grito perla a jasper_

_-te lo repetiré una vez más… A ROSE CUARZO!-grito jasper golpeando a perla _

_-maldición, tengo que llamar a Steven- dijo amatista logrando huir e ir a donde lapis y Steven _

_-eh hola amatista-saludo Steven y lapis _

_-Steven te necesitamos tenemos problemas ven sígueme. Dijo amatista para luego correr al portal y llegar con lapis y Steven a donde jasper y peridot_

_-con que esto es lo que presentías lapis-dijo Steven para luego sacar su escudo y a rebelión _

_-ese escudo… tu eres rose cuarzo-dijo jasper para luego atacar a Steven quien no vio el impacto y se destruyó el escudo y soltó a rebelión lapis intento ayudar pero no era rival para jasper_

_-rose esto es todo lo que te queda 4 inútiles guerreros y tu muy débil-dijo jasper pero Steven dijo_

_-sorpresa-dijo para lanzarle una patada a jasper_

_-maldito seas-dijo jasper luego de bastante batalla ambos estaban muy agotados pero jasper tuvo una idea "peridot ven fusiónate conmigo" dijo jasper para luego fusionarse junto a peridot allí apareció una poderosa gema pero en eso _

_-Steven fusiónate conmigo-dijo lapis _

_**Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 7 lamento que sea corto pero me gusta dar **__suspenso _


	8. sorry

Nota a mis amigos de fanfiction bueno verán tendré que censurar el capítulo 7 debido a todo lo de la serie y donde está actualmente, tendré que saber agregar todas las cosas nuevas que tiene la serie así que me tardare más de lo esperado ya que debo agregar que peridot no es una gema fuerte que jasper es un soldado de diamante amarillo y cosas así lo siento pero así será o cancelo la historia o tendré que cambiar todo el sentido del fic original sorry


	9. (

lo siento pero por cosas de tiempo y ademas de falta de ideas dejo este fic como CANCELADO lo lamento mucho pero la verdad nose como continuarlo lo siento si alguien quiere continuarlo que lo haga tendra mi permiso lo siento


	10. aviso!

hola amigos de fanfiction les tengo buenas noticias uwu este fic lo voy a volver a hacer de cero en si lo mejorare ya que en si mi caligrafía en ese entonces no era la mejor xD ahora que eh mejorado y tengo nuevas ideas lo volveré a hacer me despido y gracias por su apoyo sin el no lo hubiera hecho adiós


End file.
